1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for analyzing voltage spikes, and more particularly to a system and method for calculating a voltage spike value.
2. Description of Related Art
Voltage regulation modules (VRM) are commonly employed in various electronic products, especially in portable devices, to provide a stable supply voltage. It is well known that a VRM transient occurs when a current of the VRM is momentarily switched from a first value to a second value. The VRM transient is an unstabilizing factor to the electronic products, especially the portable devices. If the VRM transient occurs, the VRM may not provide a stable supply voltage for a central processing unit (CPU) of an electronic product, further, filter capacitors electrically connected with the VRM may bring voltage spikes correspondingly. If the VRM is to be employed to the electronic product, attention needs to be paid to the VRM transient and the voltage spikes brought by the filter capacitors.
Unfortunately, there is no effective equipment/method to exactly calculate a value of the voltage spikes brought by the filter capacitors, and further to analyze whether the VRM is adaptive to the electronic product according to calculated voltage spike value.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method that can be utilized to exactly calculate a value of the voltage spikes brought by the filter capacitors, so as to accurately analyze whether the VRM is adaptive to the electronic product according to calculated voltage spike value.